Insomnie
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Dean. Cas ne dort pas." Dean n'a pas besoin de Sam pour le comprendre. Il décide d'agir. - Destiel


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tu as peur du noir?"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 6e round de l'année. Long texte, pour une fic de marathon. :'D

**Note 2: **J'avoue, hum. J'ai un peu triché avec ce texte-ci : je réédite toujours une dernière fois les textes des marathons avant de les publier ici, mais là je l'ai carrément retravaillé, et j'ai rajouté quelque chose à la fin.

Lasurvolte, Swato, Yuuki, mes fellow marathoniennes, si vous passez par ici : désolée. :(

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnie<strong>

Quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait trois jours que Cas était humain, et deux qu'il était au bunker, et quelque chose clochait.

Dean l'observait depuis l'entrée du living-room. Assis à la table, Castiel se frottait les yeux et agrippait son crâne comme pour y retenir sa cervelle; ses cernes étaient tellement prononcés qu'il ressemblait à un squelette, sa peau parcheminée sur son corps gourd.

Sam se glissa près de Dean, fixant lui aussi l'ex-ange.

- Dean. Cas ne dort pas.

Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le comprendre. Un baillement secoua soudain Cas, et celui-ci se figea, tentant de le contrôler, ses membres tremblants.

Dean serra le poing.

Okay.

x

x

Dean décida de confronter Cas.

- Hey. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Castiel sursauta. Il _sursauta_.

Castiel ne sursautait _jamais_.

- Cas... Tu vas bien?

Cas lui lança un regard épuisé et Dean trouva sa question stupide. L'ex-ange, cependant, fit quelques pas vers lui, instable sur ses jambes, étouffant un nouveau baillement de sa main.

- Oui, je vais... bien, Dean. Arrête de me poser la question.

Dean fronça le sourcil.

- Si je te pose la question, c'est parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, justement.

Les yeux de Cas se durcirent.

- Si tu sais déjà quelle réponse tu veux entendre, pourquoi me poser la question?

Dean fit un grand mouvement excédé des mains.

- Cas! Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi?

Castiel se pétrifia brusquement, comme pris en faute. Dean l'observa, attentivement, ses yeux suivant chaque ligne de son visage.

- ...Tu n'as jamais dormi, encore.

Castiel se détourna.

- Cas!

Dean le rejoignit en deux enjambées, attrapant son bras pour le retourner vers lui.

- Tu es _humain_, maintenant. Tu _dois_ dorm-

- _Lâche-moi_ !

...Le ton était sans appel, la voix mordante. Dean se figea, relâchant son bras.

Il répondit en serrant les dents, sans rencontrer son regard :

- Très bien.

Il s'apprêta à reculer, mais la main de Cas sur son épaule l'arrêta. Une expression d'excuse étirait ses traits.

- Dean...

Au regard dur de Dean, Cas détourna la tête. Il soupira et le fixa de nouveau.

- Dean. J'ai besoin de faire ça tout seul. J'ai besoin de temps pour trouver mon rythme, _seul_. Tu comprends?

Les yeux de Cas étaient plissés, les iris bleus implorants.

- S'il te plaît, Dean...

Dean déglutit.

- Okay. Okay...

Il tapota l'épaule de l'ex-ange, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le relâchât et se détendît.

- On va essayer.

Cas lui offrit un sourire fin en reconnaissance. En quittant le living-room, il rentra dans la table basse.

Dean soupira.

x

x

...La méthode "Castiel" n'avait donc pas marché.

- CAS !

Le lendemain matin, Dean trouva Cas évanoui au milieu du salon. Il semblait s'être préparé du café dans la nuit et la cafetière gisait à ses côtés, son contenu renversé.

Castiel s'était brûlé la main, et cela ne l'avait _pas_ réveillé.

Dean grinça des dents.

Le soulevant, il emmena Cas dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa blessure, ignorant les regards inquiets de son frère.

Durant tout le processus, Castiel resta dans l'inconscience.

x

x

Castiel ne se réveilla qu'en début de soirée.

- ...Dean?

Ils l'avaient installé sur le canapé du salon. Dean agrippa aussitôt son col, violemment, et Sam posa une main sur l'épaule du chasseur pour tenter de le calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a _pris_?!

- Doucement, Dean! Ne le brutalise pas, il n'est même pas totalement réveillé!

Dean s'immobilisa au-dessus de Castiel, sa respiration lourde, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Castiel cligna des yeux. Lentement. S'efforçant de se focaliser sur lui.

Dean soupira, vaincu.

- Cas... Tu bois combien de cafés par jour?

Castiel se détourna, incapable d'affronter son regard blessé. Il souffla :

- Beaucoup trop...

A ces mots, une colère brutale submergea Dean; quelque chose comme un raz-de-marée, qui laissait des souvenirs amers au fond de sa gorge.

Dean quitta brusquement le living-room. Il sortit du bunker, claquant la porte derrière lui.

x

x

Dean rentra saoul. Sam l'accueillit les poings sur les hanches, sourcil relevé avec désapprobation.

- Ah, tiens. Cas se drogue au café et aux excitants, et toi tu rentres saoul. C'est du beau.

Dean tourna autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose. Comprenant sa question muette, Sam soupira :

- Cas est dans sa chambre. Il s'est de nouveau écroulé peu de temps après que tu sois parti. Je l'y ai monté moi-même. Bordé et tout.

Dean vacillait sur ses jambes. Son regard tanguait, mais il parvint toutefois à fixer ses yeux sur Sam.

Sur les deux Sam qu'il voyait, du moins.

- ..."Excitants"?

Sam poussa un nouveau soupir, avec une moue contrite.

- J'ai trouvé des boîtes de vitamines vides. De la cortisone, aussi. Pas encore d'amphét', mais...

Dean n'eut aucun problème de focalisation quand il renversa la table basse d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant se briser au sol.

- BORDEL !

Sam tressaillit.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le temps pour Dean de retrouver sa respiration, Sam murmura. Lentement, comme pour ne pas brusquer son grand frère :

- Pourquoi as-tu autant de problèmes avec le fait que Cas prenne des substances addictogènes?

Alors, Dean, épuisé, l'alcool coursant toujours ses veines, lui conta, avec difficulté mais de manière audible. Il raconta Zachariah, et l'Avenir-Qui-N'avait-Pas-Eu-Lieu, son séjour en 2014 et Sam-Lucifer. Il raconta son moi du futur brisé, et parla à demi-mot de Castiel l'humain, son addiction aux drogues en tout genre et au sexe parce que le présent était trop dur à supporter.

Sam écouta, attentivement, ses mains repliées devant lui. Quand Dean eut fini, il releva les yeux :

- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, Dean : ce futur ne s'est pas produit.

Dean serra ses mâchoires.

- Tu n'es pas Lucifer, mais Cas est humain.

Il se redressa pour quitter la pièce, ne vacillant plus qu'à peine, un nouveau but pulsant dans ses veines.

- Et si j'ai mon mot à dire, ça va s'arrêter là.

x

x

Le lendemain, Sam et Dean étaient tranquillement assis à la table du petit déjeuner quand Cas descendit finalement les marches pour les rejoindre. Groggy, sa démarche instable, on aurait dit que c'était lui qui avait bu la veille. Dean l'observa depuis le sommet de sa tasse, et son coeur se serra à la vision qu'il offrait, ses cheveux sales ébouriffés, son air hagard, sa barbe drue.

Quand Cas s'assit à leurs côtés et voulut prendre du café, Dean lui retira la cafetière des mains.

- Non. Pas pour toi.

Il avait prononcé ces mots sans le regarder, ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa tasse, ignorant le regard furieux de l'ex-ange.

Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci se releva brusquement, raclant sa chaise sur le sol pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, là où se trouvait leur pharmacie.

Dean sourit.

x

x

Cas se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi. Il était de nouveau allongé sur le canapé du salon.

Dean lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bien dormi?

Confus, Cas releva la tête pour le fixer, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- ...Tu as remplacé les vitamines par des somnifères.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit, découvrant ses dents. Cas le fusilla du regard.

- Tu m'as _trompé_.

Dean perdit son sourire. Ses yeux se plissèrent, colère verte bouillonnante.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Tu as pris ces cachets tout seul.

Cas soupira, le son douloureux, humain. Il se frotta les yeux. Un son lui échappa, grondant du plus profond de ses os.

Il était si _fatigué_...

Dean s'assit lentement près de lui. Délicatement, comme s'il était quelque chose de fragile, et cela énerva Castiel encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cas?

- Ne me traite pas...

Cas s'interrompit. Il laissa son regard courir sur le canapé.

C'était la veste de _Dean _qui le recouvrait.

Cas hoqueta. Une boule se formait au fond de sa gorge, menaçant de l'engloutir tout entier.

Il força les mots, posant ses yeux embués sur Dean.

- Ne me traite... _pas comme ça_. Je ne suis pas un _enfant_, Dean, je ne suis pas... Je ne vais pas me briser au premier pas. Je suis humain, mais je peux toujours t'être _utile_.

Dean se rapprocha aussitôt, saississant ses mains dans les siennes, les écartant de ses yeux rougis.

- C'est... c'est _ça_ qui t'embête avec mon attitude, Cas? Parce que je vais te dire une chose : _tu n'y es pas du tout_.

Les prunelles de Cas s'agrandirent. Et Dean, Dean lui sourit, simplement, reniflant avec une fausse moquerie.

- Idiot. Ce n'est pas une question d'être "utile". Tu es ici chez toi, Cas. Tu fais partie de la famille. Humain ou ange, j'm'en fiche.

Il baissa la tête, sa voix s'amenuisant. Il avait relâché sa main droite, mais son pouce courut une fois sur sa main gauche, sa caresse infime. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il le réalisa vraiment.

- _Je m'inquiète_... parce que je suis comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules, sa voix grave.

- Je m'inquiète pour tous les gens qui... comptent.

Le chasseur releva les yeux, iris déterminés, leur lumière tamisée.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Cas.

Incapable de parler, Cas hocha la tête, lentement.

La boule était toujours là au fond de sa gorge, pleine à ras bord, mais Castiel se dit que si elle débordait finalement, cela ne serait peut-être pas si grave.

x

x

Ce soir-là, Dean suivit Castiel dans sa chambre. L'ex-ange se figea un instant à l'entrée de la pièce sombre, laissant courir ses yeux sur le sol avec appréhension.

Dean rit lentement.

- Tu as peur du noir, en fait, c'est ça?

Cas le fusilla du regard, et Dean rit un peu plus.

Ouvrant les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière lunaire, Castiel s'assit sur le lit défait, se tournant vers Dean qui s'était positionné sur la chaise à côté.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Dean.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il releva les yeux vers le chasseur. Ses iris bleus tintaient, la lune brillante à leur surface.

- Sais-tu pourquoi les anges ne dorment pas?

Dean secoua la tête.

- Vois les anges comme des réacteurs nucléaires. Leur concentration est entièrement focalisée sur leur propre énergie. Si cette concentration est perturbée, un ange peut très vite en venir à perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Il doit donc rester conscient en permanence. Sinon...

Les prunelles de Dean s'arrondirent.

- Sinon boum.

Un sourire, fin, délicat, vint taquiner les lèvres de Castiel.

- Oui.

Instinctivement, Dean se rapprocha. Sa main droite frôla la manche de Cas.

- Mais... Il n'y a plus de danger, maintenant, Cas. Si tu dors.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Cas le fixa, sans parler, bleu irisé accroché à son visage, et Dean comprit soudain.

- ...Tu es terrifié.

Castiel se détourna, repoussant sa main.

- Ne ris pas.

Scandalisé, la bouche de Dean s'ouvrit.

- Je ne vais pas rire!

Cas lui lança une oeillade suspicieuse.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi quand tu as cru que j'avais peur du noir.

- C'était une taquinerie!

- C'est étrange, Dean, mais j'ai des doutes.

- Raaah!

Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux, Castiel essayant en vain de camoufler un sourire.

Dean se rapprocha encore, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

- Le café...

Cas évita son regard.

- Je ne voulais pas m'endormir.

Dean ricana.

- Ca, je m'en doutais. Et ça a bien marché, tiens. Tu t'es brûlé.

Cas lança à sa main un regard revendicateur, comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement de l'avoir trahi. Dean renifla.

Et puis, Cas se tourna vers lui, sérieux.

- Si... si cela se passe bien ce soir, je vais essayer d'arrêter le café et les cachets.

Dean posa aussitôt une main sur son épaule.

- Hey, hey... Oui, ce serait bien de rester raisonnable avec le café, mais... Pas besoin d'arrêter totalement si tu veux pas. C'est surtout moi qui aie un problème avec toi et les substances addictives.

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté, confus, et la vision familière envoya une vague de chaleur dans le corps de Dean.

Le chasseur sourit.

- Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Ok pour arrêter les cachets, par contre.

Cas fronça le nez, et Dean rit encore, un peu. Il était ridicule.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'ils bavardaient tranquillement à voix basse. Puis, Cas étudia Dean, la lune dessinant des reflets argentés dans ses cheveux.

- Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?

Dean se détourna, gêné. Il avait espéré que l'ex-ange ne posât pas la question.

- ...Je reste, Cas. On attend que tu t'endormes, et je partirai quand tu seras bien.

Castiel cligna des yeux.

- Dean. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Dean lui lança un regard noir.

- Eh bien, j'expliquerai pas plus. On attend Morphée, point.

Un silence.

- ...Et si tu t'endors avant moi?

Dean ricana de nouveau.

- Ca, ça risque pas d'arriver. J'ai besoin que de quatre heures de sommeil, moi. J'ai pas des millions d'années de sommeil à rattraper.

Cas se renfrogna. Dean lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Chasseur, Cas! Chasseur...

Cas plissa les yeux.

- Eh bien, je commence à trouver les chasseurs bien arrogants.

Dean rit fort cette fois-ci, surpris, donnant un coup joueur dans son épaule.

Ils continuèrent à parler. Dans le ciel, des nuages voilaient la lune par intermittence. La nuit était claire.

Castiel pointait les étoiles du doigt, nommant à Dean chacune d'elle, quand un baillement l'interrompit.

- Dean...

Sans un mot, Dean le guida sous les couvertures.

- Ca va aller, Cas.

Cas se laissa faire. Dean essaya de se reculer, pour le laisser respirer, mais l'ex-ange le retint, attrapant son visage pour le maintenir au-dessus de lui.

- _Non_.

Il respira profondément. Inspira, expira, ses yeux bleus des lances.

- Reste.

La bouche sèche, Dean hocha la tête. Il posa les bras de Cas sur le lit, saisissant sa main gauche, toujours au-dessus de lui.

Quand la conscience de Cas commença à lâcher prise, l'ex-ange _paniqua_.

- Dean. _Dean _!

Dean essaya de le maintenir immobile, sa main gauche sur son épaule, déplaçant sa main droite contre sa joue, des paroles rassurantes échappant ses lèvres. Mais Cas commença à se débattre, ses yeux trop larges et non focalisés, son coeur fou.

- Dean. Dean, Dean, _DEAN_-

Dean hoqueta. La terreur serrait ses doigts glacés autour de lui, un gouffre s'ouvrant au fond de sa poitrine.

Il n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à le calmer, _iln'arrivaitpasàlecalmer_-

- Je suis là, Cas. Je suis là, je suis là, jesuislà-

ll l'embrassa.

Tout son corps au-dessus de lui, ses deux mains contre ses joues, il l'_embrassa_, tentant de respirer calmement et de lui signifier sa présence. Il l'embrassa, tendre, doux, chaud.

- _Je suis là_...

Et Castiel ferma les yeux. Et Castiel se détendit.

Sa respiration s'apaisa, lourde, profonde. Ses cils papillonnèrent.

Dean retira ses mains de ses joues. Il sortit du lit, retrouvant sa place sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Dans le noir, il se prit la tête à deux mains.

- _Merde._

x

x

Dean resta une bonne heure à veiller sur Castiel, son front soucieux. Enfin convaincu qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il se releva pour partir.

- Dean...

Dean se figea.

Se retournant, il aperçut Cas toujours endormi, ses traits paisibles. Se rapprochant de nouveau, il posa une main sur la joue de l'ex-ange, presque expérimentalement.

Un soupir quitta les lèvres de Cas. Il se tourna instinctivement vers la source de chaleur, ses lèvres frôlant sa paume.

Le coeur de Dean manqua sortir de sa poitrine.

- _Purée..._

Il quitta la pièce sans plus un regard en arrière.

x

x

A cinq heures du matin, Dean fut réveillé par un hurlement.

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de Cas, qui se débattait dans les couvertures, ses yeux vides.

- Non. Non non non, Naomi, _pas lui_-

Il se précipita vers Castiel et le prit dans ses bras.

- _PAS LUI..._

Il le berça contre lui, murmurant des paroles de réconfort, espérant de tout son coeur pouvoir l'atteindre à travers les brumes de son cauchemar.

x

x

Castiel resta longtemps blotti contre lui.

- ...Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça?

Dean rit, sans joie. Des larmes séchées maculaient ses joues.

- Non. On peut faire des rêves agréables, aussi.

Cas resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- ...Je préfère le réveil.

Dean rit de nouveau, cette fois-ci sincèrement. Il embrassa le front de Castiel, et celui-ci serra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

- Je suis bien d'accord.

A travers la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à se lever, sa lumière dorée et chaude.

x

x

Il fallut du temps à Cas, pour s'habituer à la sensation d'endormissement et se faire à l'idée qu'il ne ferait pas tout exploser s'il lâchait prise.

Il ne prenait plus aucun cachet; il buvait une seule tasse de café quotidienne, le matin, et Dean se moquait toujours gentiment de lui à la mine d'outre-tombe qu'il arborait avant de l'avoir bue, Sam affectueux à leurs côtés.

La nuit, Dean était là. Il était là quand l'angoisse était trop forte, il était là pour les cauchemars. Et pour les rêves. Et, de temps en temps, c'était Castiel qui sortait Dean du fantôme de ses souvenirs, comme il le faisait déjà depuis des années.

Il n'était pas seul; et c'était quelque chose qu'il découvrait par petites bribes, dans l'amitié désintéressée de Sam et dans ce lien qui le liait à Dean, celui qu'il effeuillait lentement, leurs deux coeurs gardés par la nuit.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

_Il avait fallu du temps à Dean, pour en arriver là où il en était..._

Mais en se réveillant lentement à la lumière du soleil qui venait, entre les volets, chatouiller ses joues, la présence de Cas à ses côtés comme une parenthèse, chaleureuse et protectrice; ses yeux bleus sur lui à l'ouverture de ses paupières, ses lèvres relevées d'une tendresse ensommeillée et vraie...

- Décidément, c'est vraiment le réveil que je préfère.

Dean ne pouvait se permettre de regretter quoi que ce soit.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Et à tous les revieweurs qui m'encouragent, vous êtes merveilleux merveilleux et je ne vous mérite pas.


End file.
